An Unexpected Introduction
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: AU. Sam always had a thing for soldiers, so Dean kindly does him a favor and sets him up with one. (Sam/Cas)


**Woah! Behold! My first AU! It sucks, I know...but for some reason the image I have of domestic!sastiel is just too precious to ignore. **

**I kind of want to write more of this...but for now it shall stay as it is. I don't really want to get sucked into a long-winded relationship development fic right now...**

* * *

An Unexpected Introduction

Supernatural

A Sastiel fan fiction

I've always had a thing for soldiers. So when Dean joined the army you can imagine I was pretty ecstatic. I always told him to bring me aback a handsome warrior. Of course, I never thought he actually would.

It wasn't long after Dean was back from deployment. He was living with me in my apartment, which I didn't mind. I was always more than happy to help out my brother. I'd just gotten home from work when Dean texted me asking if I wanted to join him for drinks. Of course I couldn't refuse. I met him at our usual bar and joined him where he sat at the counter.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey, Sammy! Glad you could make it," he said with a suspiciously cheerful grin. "Hey, do you mind if someone else joins us?"

"No, of course not. Mind telling me who?"

"You remember that guy I kept telling you about? Castiel? The one who saved my life?"

So the story was, Dean had been knocked out by a grenade. He'd been hit so bad the rest of the boys thought he was dead, or near death. The building they were clearing was on fire and nearly engulfed in flames by then, so they took off without him. Well this guy, Castiel, who Dean had never met before, was trying to catch up with his own boys and happened to find Dean and single handedly drag him out of the flames. It was a miracle. Dean had even said so himself, and he had never been one to have much faith.

But yes, I remembered Castiel. "Yeah…Do I finally get to meet him?" I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty excited. Hearing so much about him and finally being able to thank him in person for saving my brother's life was no less than a dream come true. But it was about to get a whole lot better…

"Yes," Dean told me. "In fact, here he is now." We both turned to the man who'd just walked in the door.

He was gorgeous. I mean stunning, right from the start. He had lovely, dark hair, deep blue eyes, and was positively _elegant_. My heart leapt to my throat.

"Dean," I hissed at my brother, feeling my cheeks grow warm. "You never told me he was hot!"

As Castiel approached us, walking gracefully through the room, Dean leaned down and told me, "Funny. That's the same thing he said about you."

_What? Oh shit…_I thought once I realized what was really going on. But it was too late to say anything. Castiel joined us. "Hello, Dean," he said with a painfully adorable grin. His eyes jumped to me and scanned me up and down. I squirmed in my seat, wildly uncomfortable with all this. Though I saw that Dean looked quite pleased.

"Hey, Cas. This is my brother, Sam."

I waved awkwardly and smiled. "Hey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam." He extended his hand and I shook it. I had to admit, I was quite impressed with his formality. Soldier, check. Attractive, check. Polite, check. So far, so good.

"Well, I'm sorry," Dean said, but I could tell he really wasn't. "But I gotta run. I'll have to catch up with you guys later." He took a moment to pause, giving us a huge, cheesy grin. "You kids have fun." He clapped me on the shoulder and I glared at him. He shot me a double thumbs-up on the way out. Oh, he was _soooo_ going to pay for this. It's not that I wasn't into Cas, but Jesus, had the guy ever heard of subtlety?

Cas blinked absently, seemingly unaware of what was going on. "I guess this seat is available, then?"

I bit my lip trying to figure out what I should do. He seemed somehow blissfully unaware of Dean's plot. _Should I tell him?_ I decided that I should.

"Look, Castiel…"

"Please, call me Cas."

"Alright, Cas. Uh…I think we've been set up."

He cocked his head adorably at me. "Like…a date?" I nodded. "Well, is that a problem for you?"

I was shocked by…well…his _lack of shock._ So he didn't care that Dean had arranged this without our (well, at least my) permission? That was a good sign, anyway. Or maybe he just knew Dean better than I expected.

I chuckled lightly, pleasantly surprised. "Well…uhh…no. I mean…I'm cool if you're cool."

That cute, small smile reappeared on his face. "Well, I'm not particularly warm, so…shall we get started?"

Sense of humor, check.

Needless to say, the date was fan-fucking-tastic. He was sweet, gentle, and just the perfect amount of awkward, but I could tell that deep down he was a fighter and I like that _very_ much.

We exchanged numbers and I told him I'd call soon. He promised me he'd answer. I was stuck with a stupid grin on my face the whole way home that I couldn't seem to shake.

When I got back to the apartment, Dean was in the kitchen cooking. Oh god. I hated when he did that. It was always a disaster, but it wasn't enough to ruin my ecstatic mood.

"Hey, hey, Sammy!" he cheered when I walked in. "How'd it go?" he sang.

I approached him and with a satisfied smile, I flashed him the digits Cas had scribbled on my hand. My skin still tingled from where he'd held it steady while concentrating so hard it was cute on writing out the numbers.

"Aww yeah! Look at you. I'm so proud. My baby bro, gettin' it on with the s.o.b. that saved my life." He laughed. "You're welcome."

I shook my head at him, trying to disguise my gratitude. "I hate you," but my smile betrayed otherwise.

"Yeah right. I'll be sure to include that in my speech at your guys' wedding."

I ignored his obnoxious remark, but all I really wanted to do was hug him and say "thank you", but I thought my reputation was too important for that.

I looked down at the pot he was stirring on the stove. It didn't _look_ like any food I'd ever seen. "What the hell are you making anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but it's gonna be delicious," he said as he shoveled a spoonful of garlic salt into the concoction. I wasn't convinced.

"Whatever you say, Dean. I think I'll pass."

"Your loss."

I retired to my room and flopped down on the bed. Like a love-struck pre-teen girl, I stared at the numbers on my hand dreamily, thinking about the wonderful man who'd written them there.


End file.
